feat_directoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Black and Mr. White
Mr. Black and Mr. White are the supporting characters of The Misadventures of Robbie Gordon: The Yellow Kid are secret government agents that works for the General. They first appeared in Power-Punch Man. They're voiced by Scott McNeil and Billy Mondy. }|home_world = Earth|likes = Cooking, Dancing, Fighting and the kids.}} Abilities Both of them are mutants, which was revealed in the episode Power-Punch Man. Being mutants has given them the power to shoot ropes out of their hands. It is unknown how they can shoot them, but it seems that they shoot out when they flick their wrists. (This is a reference to the method Spider-Man uses to shoot webs from his hands). Characteristics They both wear fedoras, black suits underneath white shirts and black ties and mirror sunglasses matching stereotypical government agents. Mr. Black is African-American and Mr. White is Caucasian and they both have short hair and the two defined jaws. Sometimes, they can be seen wearing earpieces, which further symbolizes their occupations as government agents. Personalities Mr. Black Mr. Black is Mr. White's best friend and partner. Even through thick and thin, they always try to make up with each other, and always remain close friends. Like his friend, Mr. White, he buff and tough federal agent. Mr. White and Mr. Black work for the SSGA (Super Secret Government Agency). But their big secret is that they realize that Robbie, Ivan, and SK along with Kim, are far more capable of crushing any evil that foists itself on Oddville than they are. A quid-pro-quo friendship underlies all the madness, and the six actually have fun together. Although neither of them is very good at their jobs Mr. White is often shown to be the less bumbling and more uptight of the two. A good example of this is in their debut episode Power-Punch Man. Here his partner accidentally reveals their mutant powers, and he immediately goes crazy and tries to cover it up, while Mr. White just says "Oops" and stands there. This also is shown by the fact that he's a much more graceful dancer, and is usually the first of them to state their mission or announce a problem. Also when he and his partner are trying to tight rope walk he wants there to be a net for safety. It's mentioned several times that he enjoys eating junk food. He likes to drink lemonade when it's a hot day and he likes to dance, and is very good at it. He and Mr. Black are also shown to like cooking (like the General). Mr. White Mr. White is Mr. Black's best friend and partner. Even through thick and thin, they always try to make up with each other, and always remain close friends. Like his friend, Mr. Black, he buff and tough federal agent. Mr. White and Mr. Black work for the SSGA (Super Secret Government Agency). But their big secret is that they realize that Robbie, Ivan, & SK along with the girls, are far more capable of crushing any evil that foists itself on Oddville than they are. A quid-pro-quo friendship underlies all the madness, and the six actually have fun together. Although neither of them is very good at their jobs Mr. White is often shown to be the less bumbling and more uptight of the two. A good example of this is in their debut episode Power-Punch Man. Here his partner accidentally reveals their mutant powers, and he immediately goes crazy and tries to cover it up, while Mr. Black just says "Oops" and stands there. This also is shown by the fact that he's a much more graceful dancer, and is usually the first of them to state their mission or announce a problem. Also when he and his partner are trying to tight rope walk he wants there to be a net for safety. It's mentioned several times that he enjoys eating junk food. He likes to drink lemonade when it's a hot day and he likes to dance, and is very good at it. He and Mr. Black are also shown to like cooking (like the General). Trivias Mr. Black * Ironically, Mr. Black's skin color is black, the opposite his name, he is African American. * He knows how to dance. * In his debut, he was an enemy of the Robbie Gordon kids but quickly became a good friend. Mr. White * He has white skin and white hair, which is ironic since his name is Mr. White. * In his debut, he was an enemy of the Kids but quickly became a good friend. * Memnock, a character from Scott Fellow's newest cartoon, Bill Mondy played both of their roles. * Supernoobs has many things in common with Mr. White and is possibly inspired by Mr. White. Both characters love cooking, hang out with another agent, work under orders from a general, and both characters are voiced by Bill Mondy. Gallery Sr._White.jpg|Mr. Black Sr._Black.jpg|Mr. White Agent Black And Agent White.jpeg|Mr. Black and Mr. White together. Mr. White explaining the example of M. Mittens..jpg|Mr. Black talking about how Mr. Mittens got to know how to talk it is simple.|link=Mr. White explaining the example of Mr. Mittens. Mr. Black and Mr. White holding an invention..jpeg|Mr. Black and Mr. White holding an invention. Johnnyx (125).png|Mr. Black and Mr. White shooting ropes. Mr. White shocked..png|Mr. Black shocked.|link=Mr. White shocked. Johnnyx (150).png|Mr. Black and Mr. White on TV.|link=Johnnyx (150) -Johnnyx (151).png|Mr. White messed it up.|link=]Johnnyx (151) th (1).jpg|Mr. Black and Mr. White with The General. Z3f7vq1QxYlOsZdFQdikHOCq3kpZAF-CyZ-SZrSsG6M.jpg|Mr. Black and Mr. White with Johnny again. th (2).jpg|Mr. Black and Mr. White dancing. images (9).png|Black and White side-by-side looking left.|link=images (9).png images (6).png|Mr. Black and Mr. White dressed Susan and Mary. Category:Government Agents Category:Grown Ups Category:Secret Agents Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Military Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Stubs Category:Partners